divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Ikarus
Parentage Ikarus was not born in the conventional way, in order to understand his conception one must first understand his First Birth. His origins can be traced to Sartravius, born from the spite and flame of Múspelheim. In this savage state his thoughts on revolved around pleasing and obeying his master and he found contentment in that. When the dragons were released upon Galbar some did not return and instead stayed on the middle sphere and became known as the Free Dragons. The one that would become Ikarus was one of them. Lifetimes would pass and the savage Ikarus would fall into the hands of another god, this time Desolation saw fit use him. Infusing this savage beast with his own essence Orvus sought another chance at creation and thought to use another divine creature to do so.. Persona Ikarus has a commanding personality and holds himself to a certain set of rules that he believes that those of power should have. A firm believer in what he calls the Great Balance, he holds himself to neutrality so that neither good nor evil can truly prosper. The only thing that matters is the upholding of the Balance. While this is a decent goal to obtain it often leads Ikarus to come across as stiff or resistant to change which, depending on the deity, is either a humorous notion or a frustrating one. Power is a corrupting factor and those who have unrestricted access to it almost always fall to its corrupting influence and Mana is the direct correlation of power. Ikarus knows that as a conduit for Mana among the spheres this applies to him more than anyone. It is this fear that drives him to maintain the Balance. The possibility of falling to the temptation to wield this power to his advantage, for good or bad could result complete disturbance of power. The pantheon is full of unbelievable power and to date all of it has been used on personal gain and Ikarus refuses to become like the other divine. Instead he plans of growing and creating something that will last for the betterment of all. Ikarus is a hardworking and studious sort believing that if you plan to be in power you need to know everything that you can. Mana grants unbelievable power to those who would wield it and as such Ikarus distrusts others with it. While the gods certainly do not need Mana to be capable of immeasurable feats of destructive power, Mana would add to their repertoire as well as boost their abilities significantly and until one learns to wield it properly it should be kept in as few hands as possible. For all his abilities of kindness and understanding Ikarus has more than double that in his mistrust and disbelief of the pantheon save for his Father who he trusts completely. Ikarus ia slow to trust amd quick to cast judgement which makes it very difficult for him to get along with others. True kings are something not naturally found in society and once they are made it may be difficult for one to remain. The Prime Magician holds himself to the standard that all true rulers ought to hold to. He is strong, just, slow to action and quick to strike decisively when needed. All these things, however, do not make him cruel. To those who seek his counsel he offers sound advice, to those who seek mercy he offers sanctuary, and to those who seek justice he offers retribution. All these things a king must have in order to rule effectively and justly and without these The Great Wyrm will descend upon them. Portfolio Every great individual wields a commanding presence that inspires others to follow without question. This force is Mana. The unseen presence of greatness and power which flows through great mortals giving untold power and ability. This force fuels magic throughout the spheres and while other godly beings have a more specific domain with magic, magic as a whole has largely been unexplored.This is where Ikarus comes into play. Mana is ever changing and the forms it takes varies depending on its application. For example the basic elements of Galbar have their own forms of mana. Fire is chaotic and devouring its mana is always searching for something fuel it so it takes the Mana of whatever its around, water is flowing and calm and its Mana always returns to itself, earth is solid and sturdy and so it's Mana, and the wind is ever changing and its Mana is hard to control. Raw Mana is malleable and unstable which makes it difficult to handle. While it's possible to take raw Mana and change it into say a ball of fire the process to do so is a tricky process and could result in a backfire of the aforementioned ability. Due to the strange nature of his "birth" Ikarus is able to see the previously unseen Mana and is able to wield it to its potential. However, before he can wield this force there had to be rules. A silent unbreakable code that had to be adhered to before Mana could reveal its secrets. * Category:Demigods